


House of Potter

by SilverFalcon0000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: Taking place in the canon HP universe, this story chronicles the many sexual adventures of the Potter family, and only examples of inbreeding are chronicled here. For any suggestions, please leave a comment!





	1. 1. Harry/Ginny and James Sirius/Lily Luna: Perverts

Harry Potter stood by the window in his master bedroom, looking out over Potter Estate. After the war with Voldemort, all of his father’s things had been given to Harry, no questions asked. As such, the Potter family was now unquestionably wealthier and more powerful than nearly any other wizarding family. Of course, some of that credit was due to Harry’s gorgeously stunning wife, Ginny Potter. Ginny was a former model, and had even spent three years doing wizard and Muggle pornography modeling gigs. 

Ginny’s career has reaped in thousands of Galleons, and double that in Muggle pounds. So, when Ginny sashayed out of the bathroom in a shiny, silk black nightdress that stretched over all her curves, Harry’s eyes felt like they might die from the vision before him.

”You look wonderful.” Harry breathed reverently, as Ginny slid into a tight embrace from Harry, leading to a fond kiss. 

“Thanks, baby. I thought we could have some fun tonight.” Ginny moaned, as his hands massaged her hips. 

“Perfect.” Harry grinned, and pushed Ginny backwards, so she landed sprawled on the bed. With a casual flick of his wand and a murmured charm, her nightgown vanished, and another flick disposed of Harry’s clothes. In the younger years of their marriage, they’d savored the stripping each other, but now, they simply wanted each other, and used shortcuts like that. Harry slammed against Ginny, who half sat-up to angle her body to accept her husband, and his big prick shoved its way through her moist pussy, and Ginny let out a shuddering sigh as Harry started to thrust.

———

Outside the room, James Sirius Potter had cast two charms, one allowing noise to filter through the door as if through air, and the other rendered the door see-through from the outside. The Potter heir gasped to see his mother naked. For years, since his thirteenth birthday, James had prowled after Ginny, until he realized she could be found on many Muggle websites. So he watched videos of her, stripping for cameras, or being fucked by strange men. But seeing THE Ginerva Potter naked in person had James reaching into his pants and pulling out his cock. 

He compared it to his father’s, and was pleasantly surprised. While lacking a few inches in length, James’ cock was much thicker, as Harry’s was a little more slender, but by no means skinny. James stifled a groan as he started rubbing a finger down the length of his fat cock, and watched his mother get pounded by his father. 

“Jamie?” a soft, delicate voice murmured, and James’ beautiful sister walked out of the shadowed hallway, and her jaw dropped at seeing James’ cock on display so shamelessly. Lily Luna Potter was beautiful. She was wearing a tank top and boy shorts, which showed off her perfectly smooth, long legs. She had Ginny’s tumbling red hair, but Lily’s was naturally wavy rather than Ginny’s straight red hair. Her tits were perfectly sized and way perkier than a fifteen year old’s tits should be. She looked just like Ginny, except she had beautiful heterochromatic eyes, one Harry’s vibrant green, the other a muted hazel. 

“Lily! I, ah...” James trailed off, noting his sister wouldn’t take her mismatched eyes off his cock, which throbbed now with his desire for Lily. 

“Jamie... why the hell... are you watching Mum and Dad have sex?” Lily accused, finally looking James in the eyes.

”Yes, I am.” James confessed, and Lily bit her lip, before sitting beside James and lacing her soft hand with his. 

“Together, then?” Lily murmured, and looked up at James with wide eyes. By a force beyond his volition, James found his mouth gravitating towards his sister’s, and their lips met in a soft, awkward kiss. As beautiful as Lily was, there was still some awkwardness about kissing his own sister, James mused, as his hand came around to cup Lily’s hip, and she shifted so his throbbing prick wasn’t pushing furiously against her virgin teen pussy. 

James tried again, and this time, it felt more natural, Lily rising up some, her body and breasts melding against his chest, toned and muscled from Quidditch workouts. Lily’s leg slid across James’ lap, until she was partly straddling him, his cock sticking up like a beacon, brushing the tip of it against Lily’s stomach occasionally. Lily eventually pulled back, and sat on James’ thighs, smiling slightly. They both turned to watch as Ginny screamed her pleasure as Harry cummed inside her, and the Potter siblings exchanged glances, both of them imagining them having sex, so desperately in love the way their parents were.


	2. 2. James Sirius/Ginny: Errands

The next morning, James took a cold shower and dressed for the day, planning to maybe take a walk, or play some Quidditch with Albus, his younger brother. But as the eldest Potter child walked into the living room, he found his very attractive mother sitting on the couch in a bra and leggings.

”Shit! Sorry, Jamie!” Ginny swore, and pulled the nearest discarded shirt (one of James’, much to his satisfaction) over her head. 

“It’s ok, Mum.” James shrugged, and his brain replayed the screams she’d made last night getting fucked by Dad. Ginny nodded a little too eagerly, and James tried to push it from my mind as he sat beside Ginny.

”So, Jamie. I have errands in Diagon Alley, and I hate going alone.” Ginny asked desperately. James felt his cock twitch at the pet name, which he felt was now a very intimate sign of affection after the way Lily purred it in the dark last night.

“Yeah, course.” James blurted out before he could even think about it, and Ginny beamed.

”Thank you, so, so, so much!” Ginny exclaimed, punctuating each ‘so’ with a kiss to James’ cheek. She then hurried off to get dressed, and James was left alone. Looking around quickly, he pulled out his fat cock, and let it breathe for a minute or two, aching as it was for release, tempted by dirty thoughts of his own mother.

———

“What do you think, Jamie?” Ginny asked, coming out of her room ten minutes later in a fairly modest white shirt, except it strained over her bust, and jeans. 

“You look stunning.” James said immediately. Ginny laughed, a musical sound.

”Not about me, about lunch!” Ginny smiled, sitting much too close to James for him to have any chance of softening his cock. 

“Oh! I don’t much care.” James shrugged, and Ginny nodded.

”We can just snag a bite at the Leaky Cauldron, I s’pose.” Ginny mused.

”So, where’s everyone else?” James asked as he focused on preparing for Apparation. 

“Your brother is off studying with some Muggle girl for their seventh year. I think Lily’s working on a tan, and Harry’s out in America, trying to solve some stupid, drunk asshat’s problems.” Ginny shrugged, and took James’ hands, and led them both into an Apparation, and they appeared at the Leaky Cauldron. 

———

Lunch and shopping weren’t much fun, but the day improved once the thunderstorms started. Storms disrupted safe Apparation, and the fireplaces were all drenched, as they were exposed to the sunset skies. So, James was clinging to his mother’s hand as he led her through the throng of people trying to get out of torrential downpour. James weaved through the crowd and up to Tom’s counter.

”Tom! Can my son and I have a room?” Ginny asked, breathless, “Two beds?”. Tom winced.

”So sorry, miss. Our only rooms left are a single twin bed, and three beds, which I’m saving for a larger family.” Tom apologized. Ginny sighed.

”Single twin bed, then.” she said, and Tom gave her a discount and handed her the key. Ginny led James up to their room, and opened it to less than ideal accommodations. A single bed, barely wide enough for either to fit comfortably, was in the middle of the back wall, the floor was cold stone, and there wasn’t a bathroom. Ginny sighed.

”I can’t stay in these wet clothes. Neither should you, we’ll both catch terrible colds.” Ginny said, and carelessly pulled off her shirt and I did the same, and Ginny reached around her back and unclasped her bra, and let both articles fall to the floor, as she stepped out of her jeans and panties, before darting into the bed. James followed suit, shedding his trousers and underwear, and crawled into the warm bed. James’ fat cock was standing at attention, as the Potter heir could feel his mother’s voluptuous, naked body pressing against him, particularly her big tits. 

“Jamie, hon. I think your... ah, prick is touching my vagina.” Ginny stammered, bright red. James noticed that she was shivering, so he wrapped his arms around his mother, looping them around her just beneath her big tits, and held her close to him, their bodies warming each other, as the room was frigid. 

“Jamie, please. Do something about your problem.” Ginny begged, and James flushed darkly.

”I can’t, Mum. You’re causing it.” he confessed, and felt his mother stiffen in his arms.

”Don’t say those things.” Ginny whispered, but James did anyway.

”You’re making me so hard, Mum. You and your incredible body-“ James was cut off by Ginny violently kissing him. For a couple solid minutes of kissing, all James felt was his mother’s body, and intense feelings he barely knew. When Ginny finally pulled back, both mother and son were gasping for air in desperate, heavy panting. 

“Bloody hell, that was brilliant!” Ginny beamed, kicking the blankets off the bed, and exposing her body to James, and he almost choked she was so gorgeous.

”Jamie. I want you in me.” Ginny begged, drooling over the girth of James’ very thick cock. Ginny spread her legs, and James kneeled between them, and steeled his resolve, before trying to gain entry to his mother’s pussy, and felt her shake with laughter.

”It’s too big!” Ginny beamed, spreading her legs much wider, and the tip finally broke through, and the rest of its fat girth fought down into Ginny’s womb. The lustful mother screeched in pleasure as she felt her son’s impossibly thick cock shove past her sensitive walls, walls that Harry had never found, but James’ cock didn’t go in as far as Harry’s, so her two boys’ cocks were very balanced, she assumed, and met Jamie in a heated kiss, and felt her son feeling up her big tits. It was a bit surreal, as Harry was more of an ass man, an arena Ginny was also superb about, but then again, there was some incest feelings about tits, and being breast-fed, then all her thoughts went blank as Jamie’s cock throbbed massively inside her much too small love canal, and exploded.

”We’re doing that again sometime.” Ginny proclaimed, and pulled her son into a tight, emotionally intimate embrace.


	3. 3. James Sirius/Ginny and Albus Severus/Ginny and James Sirius/Hermione: Mothers

James Sirius Potter grunted as he hefted then heavy shovel and used it to push aside some heavy dirt. James had been working hard in the hot sun for several hours to dig up the ground for the new fountain. James’ father was currently out in London, meeting with Neville Longbottom. But it wasn’t all bad, James mused, as Ginny walked out of the house in a white crop top and shorts, carrying a pitcher of water. She set the pitcher of water down on a concrete brick and kissed James, her body pushing against his sweaty body. James groaned happily as Ginny’s big tits mashed against his chest, and when she pulled back, James leaned forwards and kissed her again.

James and Ginny had kept their relationship secret, as Harry was not one to share his woman. 

———

Ginny was in her bathroom, selecting James’ favorite dress to put on, a dark navy dress that showed enough skin to make a whore blush, when there was a knock on the door.

”Mom?” Albus Severus Potter, her younger son, asked. Biting her lip anxiously, Ginny admitted him. Albus was only sixteen, unlike James, who was eighteen. But she saw his eyes rake her curvy body eagerly. James had confessed once they started sleeping together that he had watched her porn online, and she couldn’t help but wonder if Albus had done the same. 

“Yes, honey?” Ginny asked, smiling.

”I, uh...” Albus stammered. Ginny smirked to herself knowingly. 

“Something wrong?” Ginny asked.

”Uh, you look very beautiful, Mom.” Albus smiled meekly. Ginny smiled and hugged her youngest son very tightly. She felt his slim body tense, but he hugged her back, his arms resting on a large slit of exposed back. 

“Such a sweet boy. You look very handsome, though.” Ginny enthused, vehemently enough Albus flushed lightly. 

“Aah!” Ginny screamed, pretending to fall, but was deftly caught by Albus, who held her in his arms, his straining bulge pressed firmly to her leg. Throwing caution to the winds, Ginny touched it in her clamber to get up, and Albus hissed in pleasure loudly.

”I’m so sorry, baby!” Ginny exclaimed, but Albus’ eyes had darkened with lust. He easily pushed her up against the wall, and despite her protests (half-hearted as they were), kissed her furiously, groping her body with no remorse. Even in her passion with James or Harry (and one extremely drunk night, Charlie Weasley), no man had ever touched her so abusively or so hungrily than Albus, the boy she thought was her sweethearted son. Ginny moaned into the heated kiss as Albus tore the dress down the side and tossed the navy shreds aside, leaving Ginny in just panties, her bra removed to entice Jamie. Albus squeezed her big tits extremely hard, and pulled and pinched both of her nipples until milk was draining down her lower breasts.

With no concern, Albus tossed Ginny onto the floor easily, and bent down and ripped her panties, and shoved them in her own mouth, and then stripped quickly, leaving Ginny’s eyes to bug out at the sight of Albus’ cock. It was thicker than James’, and longer than Harry’s, making it the absolute biggest cock she’d ever encountered. Albus’ eyes burned with intense lust, and he shoved the thick, lengthy cock inside Ginny’s rapidly loosening pussy. It filled Ginny to the brim, the first three or so inches fully inside her womb, and the cock stretching her walls out further than ever. Ginny moaned loudly, and Albus glared at her, and Ginny braced herself, as he started thrusting rapidly.

The next seventeen minutes of Albus thrusting were the most painful minutes in Ginny’s life. But also the most pleasant. Her young son was between her legs, and ruthlessly pounding her pussy until it was numb, and she’d orgasmed three times. Ginny was exhausted, and when Albus’ cock vibrated with intense feeling, she bit down hard on her panties as Albus exploded inside her, and pulled out his cock, and let Ginny’s juices and Albus’ sperm gush out of her filled up birth canal. Ginny was near passing out, and Albus ran a hand across the mixture of their sexual products, and pulled out the panties, and shoved his fist into his mother’s mouth, who eagerly licked off every drop, and then Albus pushed her back onto the floor.

”Thanks, Mom. That was fun.” Albus jeered, and then left the bathroom, his mother dominated. Ginny was weary with her multiple orgasms, but she managed to get dressed, and held in place Albus’ big load. 

———

“Hi, James!” Rose Weasley giggled as she opened the door. James Sirius Potter, after finding his mother asleep, came over to visit his Aunt Hermione. James smiled tolerantly at Rose. The teen girl was fairly beautiful, but he lacked any real lust towards her. He stepped into the house, and made straight for Hermione’s study. Rose shrugged and headed upstairs, while James stepped inside. 

“Jamie!” Hermione beamed, and wrapped James in a hug. Then she stepped back, and James admired his aunt. She had long, curly brown hair, very nice perky C cups, and slight curves in her hips, but in general, she’s just the prettiest woman ever. Taking a deep breath, James pushed himself against Hermione and kissed her. Hermione went rigid in James’ arms, but then she kissed back with more force than James had expected from his gentle aunt. 

“Jamie.” Hermione whimpered after James broke the kiss.

”Yes?” James replied huskily.

”Why did you-?” Hermione asked, only to be met with another fierce kiss, one that pushed Hermione into a seated position on her desk, groaning into a kiss from her nephew.   
  


**Next time on _House of Potter_... **

**James and Hermione share a desperate sex, interrupted by Rose.   
**

**Albus and Ginny make a fiery move on Lily Luna, leading to the loss of her virginity.**

**Harry ends up staying at the Burrow, where he ends up alone with Molly Weasley and Fleur Weasley.**


	4. 4. Albus Severus/Lily Luna and Harry/Molly/Fleur and James Sirius/Hermione/Rose: Three Houses

<strike></strike>Albus Severus Potter grinned darkly at his mother. The woman in question, Ginny Weasley, a very popular pornographic model, smiled up at her younger son. Currently, only Albus, Ginny, and Lily Luna Potter were in the house. Ginny was completely exhausted from fucking Albus, a feat no man has ever accomplished before. And with Ginny settling down to rest for a bit, his thoughts turned to Lily Luna. Lily was an incredible girl, of fifteen years, with a lot of her mother’s key assets. 

Thoughts of Lily led Albus out of his mother’s room, and to hers, where he peered through the tiny crack her door was open. She was relaxing in a sports bra and leggings, presumably having just finished her Quidditch warmups, as she was a Chaser for the Hogwarts Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Albus pushed the door open and watched his little sister startle as he entered, and crossed the room to the bed. Albus, always a dominant soul, pushed Lily off the bed and slammed her against the wall. Lily struggled helplessly, as Albus started groping her perky tits, and her beautiful, much sought after Weasley ass, which she got from Ginny. 

Lily protested as her big brother felt her up. She had been studying techniques, when he’d barged into her room, and been much too rough with her! Her and James had been much more tender when they’d watched Harry and Ginny have sex, but Albus’ muscles, masked by his slimmer body, held her firmly in place as he leaned in and kissed Lily. As much as she hated it, she felt sharp flames of pleasure at being touched so roughly. Albus left her tits alone and started feeling up her hips, and then he was aggressively rubbing her pussy, and Lily was so desperately loving it, she started kissing back without thinking.

———

Harry Potter swore as he ducked into the Burrow, rain having chilled him to the bone. As was common wizarding knowledge, large storms made Apparating wildly unsafe, so he’d made his way to his mother-in-law’s home. He shuddered a little from the chill as Molly walked out of the kitchen, beaming.

”Harry, dear! It’s been a while!” Molly exclaimed, and wrapped Harry in a tight embrace, which Harry gladly returned. Molly’s body may have been ever so slightly worn from having 7 kids, but she was still incredibly beautiful, and had large DD tits that had remarkably little sag, and her body was still very much in shape, with fairly long legs, and a thick amount of curves usually hidden by baggy robes. But the force of their embrace led Harry to consider such thoughts about his mother-in-law. Molly did eventually pull back, and Harry’s stiff boner was immensely relieved, while Harry himself wanted more of Molly. 

Seated at the dinner table was Fleur Delacour, who smiled at Harry around a bowl of soup as he entered. Fleur was married to Molly’s eldest son, Bill. Fleur was part Veela, and immensely gorgeous, with long, silvery blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and a fit, body with D breasts, and slighter curves in the hips and ass, but her pretty face more than made up for it. Harry half-hugged Fleur as he sat across from her for Molly to place soup in front of him. After Fleur and Harry had both finished their soups, Fleur made an announcement.

”Tonight is the very peak of Veela mating season, and I have been separated tragically from Bill. I will need assistance tonight, if you don’t mind.” Fleur flushed, and Molly sighed and placed a hand over her heaving bosom.

”I’ll help you, I suppose, but Harry’s choice is his own.” Molly shrugged, and Harry couldn’t agree fast enough. Looking thoroughly amused, Fleur led both Harry and Molly to her bedroom, and all three quickly disrobed, and Harry gaped at Fleur and Molly’s bodies like a young teen. Funny story, Fleur had accidentally flashed Harry once during the Tournament, but grown up, matured Fleur was a vision of excellence far beyond seventeen year old Fleur. But the real prize was Molly, who Harry impulsively pulled into his arms and kissed. 

Molly was understandably shocked, but kissed back quickly, the two kissing much wilder, until Fleur stepped in.

”Excuse-moi! I am the one in breeding heat, thank you very much!” Fleur exclaimed, outraged. Harry looked towards Fleur, the naked Molly still held tightly in his arms, and he switched women, pulling Fleur into a tight embrace, and they kissed, but Harry failed to find the same desperate attraction as with Molly. 

“Now. Can you please enter me and bring me to orgasm WITHOUT cumming in me? Or I will surely fall pregnant.” Fleur begged. A single glance at Molly confirmed Harry’s plan to knock up Fleur, and easily shoved inside his wife’s sister-in-law. Fleur was not very tight, but yet still an immensely pleasing experience, as she started bouncing on Harry’s cock, Molly sandwiched Fleur’s body against Harry, while Harry and Molly kissed heatedly as Fleur was given the pleasure she needs. The only problem, was that Harry underestimated how satisfactory fucking a Veela would be, and gave a grunt and without warning, exploded inside Fleur, who screamed and orgasmed four times back to back in the pleasure of it. Harry gently set the flailing and delirious Fleur on the bed as he pulled Molly towards him, feeling her cushy MILF body squash against him like heaven, and they met in a deep kiss.

In no time at all, Harry was bending Molly over Fleur’s desk and ramming into her like a wild stallion. Molly swore and begged for mercy as Harry completely abused her pussy with his big prick, and when Molly orgasmed her most intense orgasm she’d ever had her whole life, Harry couldn’t help but explode inside his maternal figure’s exposed womb.

———

James Sirius Potter felt like a king. He was laying in his sexy aunt’s bed, wearing only boxers, while the aunt in question, Hermione Weasley, was in her bra and panties, kissing James. James’ strong arms held Hermione tight, her curvy body melded to James’ perfectly. As the pair’s kissed deepened in feeling, James felt Hermione’s hands grip the waistband of his boxers and pull them down delicately, and gulping as his very fat cock spilled out.

”Am I bigger than Uncle Ron?” James asked vainly. Hermione giggled, and kissed James again, his hard cock wedged against her smooth stomach, as James reached around to unhook Hermione’s plain, white cotton bra. Hermione lacked Ginny’s lacy sexuality, but to James, Hermione’s plain cotton was the most enchanting thing he’d ever seen. As James adjusted to suckle on Hermione’s hard nipples, the door opened and Rose Weasley walked in, oblivious. 

“Hey, Mom, have you seen my choker?” Rose asked, and then saw the scene, her face paling. Hermione was incredibly stiff and sweaty now, in fear of discovery.

”Honey. Go away.” Hermione said, her voice tight. Rose gladly retreated. James stroked Hermione’s arm and slid down her panties.

”Can I continue?” he asked. Hermione gave a terrified look at the door, before relenting. James’ fat cock slammed inside Hermione’s tight pussy, leading the woman to gasp and shriek as it spread out the walls Ron never could fill out. He would surely notice, but James didn’t give a damn. James started brutal, hard thrusts that were slower, but they drove Ginny half-mad with lust.

———

Outside her mother’s door, Rose Weasley was furiously fingering herself, watching her cousin and mother fuck like rabbits. She watched James bend her mother to his will, with hard, methodical thrusts of his super fat cock. The only cock Rose had ever seen was her father’s, when he accidentally thought she was Hermione after getting massively drunk. James’ was easily twice the thickness of Ron’s, and much longer, but too much of its length was buried inside her mother to tell accurately. While Rose watched, she felt her father come up behind her, and brush her pussy.

”Daddy?” Rose said, turning to look at him. He didn’t even notice what was happening with Hermione and James, and with a fierce desire, Rose wanted to protect her cousin, so she flirted with her father a little, and led him to her room, where she Stupefied his drunk ass, but she felt a strange whisper in her mind, and swayed a little, before crashing noisily to the floor.

**Next time on _House of Potter_...**

**Rose discovers one of her family members is hiding a magical ability.**

**Harry and Molly continue to fall in love, while Fleur hunts for further satisfaction as her breeding heat fails to desist.**

**James and Hermione discover more feelings within themselves, leading to a declaration.**

**By the way, I am taking one-shot requests of ANY not gay pairing from Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. No offense to people who enjoy gay, it’s just hard to write in a way that’s not offensive or something. So any straight pairings from those two fandoms, I will write per request. Thank you!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘House of Potter’ is not a long story. I expect it to be finished within 14 chapters, but if it gets enough support and suggestions to keep ideas flowing, I could have a sequel arriving shortly after. So if you want more than 14-ish chapters, leave as many ideas as you can! 
> 
> -SilverFalcon0000


	5. A Cold Night / JSPxGW One-Shot

The winter winds howled and rattled the windows of the Potter household. While Harry Potter and Lily Luna Potter were away at a camping excursion for father-daughter duos at Harry’s work, that left James Sirius Potter and his sexy as hell mother, Ginny, home alone.

The night was going well, with James upstairs playing video games online with his cousin Hugo, and Ginny downstairs watching a movie, when the power went out, and with it, the heating. Ginny grabbed all the blankets and stuff she could find, then went upstairs to the master bedroom, and James joined her, as they threw the blankets in thick layers, and then crawled under them. James was wearing a shirt and gym shorts, and Ginny was wearing a white nightgown that fit her quite tight.

The two embraced desperately, James’ arms around Ginny’s waist, her arms around his neck. Her big tits were pushed up against his chest, and he loved the feeling of it.

”You know, I read online having sex is the most sureproof way to stay warm.” Ginny shivered, and James’ mouth went dry. 

”Umm... ok.” James said, and Ginny flipped over. 

”Unzip me, darling?” Ginny asked, and then they were soon both naked. Without much consideration, James shoved his big cock inside his mom, and she arched against it in pleasure. Warmth did tingle through James’ body as he started thrusting, spreading her walls as he did so. When James let loose a flood of sperm, it triggered an explosion in Ginny, and their bodies tingling with warmth, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Sorry for the super short disconnected one shot, but I felt like I’d been neglecting this story, but the next sequential chapter needs more work, so I just figured I’d take an initially scrapped idea and make a quick apology one shot to you guys for taking so long. In other news, I want to start an Alphabet One Shot Collection, where a protagonist fucks his way through the letters of the alphabet (I.e, Andromeda Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange, etc) and I’m going to end up doing one for the Harry Potter universe (starring Harry) and one for the Riordan Universe (starring Percy Jackson). My only question is which should I do first? And when you pick that, leave a vote on to who the ‘A’ character is for either universe, and if you like Percy Jackson, go check out _King of Queens._**

**-SilverFalcon0000**


	6. James Sirius/Lily Luna: Siblings

LILY LUNA POTTER:

James Potter glanced out of his aunt’s bathroom and saw her sleeping peacefully. He grinned to himself as he fixed his hair idly and then Apparated back to his house. He found his beautiful young sister, Lily Luna Potter, in the garden, sitting by the fountain reading. He walked up, and she looked up fearfully when she saw his shadow, but relaxed when she saw it was James. That was a little suspicious, but his mind blanked as his little sister stood and hugged him.

”I missed you, Jamie.” she murmured, and he squeezed her slender body close to him. She looked particularly beautiful with her windswept fiery red braid of hair, and it added some youth to her features, which made James feel like such a bad big brother as his lips met Lily’s in a soft kiss, reminiscent of their first sexual awakening together outside their parents’ doors. That thought made James’ cock stir greatly. Lily pushed him back a step, and she bit her lip as he pulled off his shirt. 

”Do you want this?” James grinned.

”Yes.” Lily gasped, “Yes, Jamie!”. James wasted no time in grabbing his teasing little sister, and stripping her naked. She winced at the chill of the air on her naked body as she unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled out his fat cock.

———

Lily Luna Potter loved her brother, Jamie, very much. He was so handsome, and she’d even told Mom that, and Mom had agreed. Yet Lily had never looked at Albus, her other brother, that way. When Albus had come into her room and raped her, Lily had loved it. But she’d hated herself for loving it. Jamie was the safe, loving choice. But Albus made something deep inside her wake up. The way he treated her body like it was his property, but she focused back on Jamie’s fat cock. It was even more impressive in daylight, as the only time she’d seen it was in the dark hallway outside their parents’ bedroom. 

Lily gave Jamie’s cock head a little kiss, before she placed her hands on the fountain’s rim for security, and nodded over her shoulder. Jamie gripped her hips and slammed into her. She groaned. It felt really good. After all, this was only the second time Lily’s had sex. Jamie’s cock filled her out very nicely. Something in her head reminded her he wasn’t as big as Albus, but she ignored it. She loved James, not Albus. Right?


	7. Albus Severus/Ginny: Naughty Son

Albus opened the door to his mother’s room, and found her sitting in an armchair reading a book. She looked up when he came in, and then looked down.

”Excuse me?” Albus drawled. Ginny looked up, confused.

”On your knees for me, slut!” Albus commanded. Ginny looked startled, but obeyed her son without question. Albus grinned and spanked his mother mercilessly. Her shouts rang out through the quiet house as Albus felt up Ginny’s famous body, and spanked her harder.

”Do you feel naughty being spanked by your son?” Albus taunted. 

———

Ginny held back the urge to cry. She was so happy with Harry, and then James had given her an incest awakening, and she loved her kind, fat-cocked boy. But Albus was a complete brute who had no regard for her feelings. Albus’ spanks grew so hard that Ginny was feeling pain, and when Albus stopped, Ginny looked in the mirror and saw her ass was bright red. Albus tried to pull out his cock, but Ginny twisted and slammed both feet into his chest. She pulled her pants up and ran away. She stumbled out of the house and bumped into James. 

”Jamie!” Ginny said and hurled herself at her kind son.

”Mother? You didn’t finish your punishment!” Albus crowed. James looked at Ginny, startled.

”He tried to rape me!” Ginny sobbed, and felt her love for Albus swell for no apparent reason. She hated herself for running to Jamie, but simply couldn’t, in the moment, allow it to continue. 


	8. Update

Hey, so I have gotten a TON of requests from people looking for more of this story. But the only problem is that I’m a bit short on ideas for it, as I had to take a break, and during that break, I forgot my ideas moving forwards. So, if you would like to see an update to this book, please complete the following in a comment:

\- a BRIEF overview of your favorite pairing

\- List your second and third favorite pairings, and include a VERY BRIEF description of those pairings

\- your favorite pairing already written

Thanks!

\- Silver Falcon


	9. Harry/Lily Luna: Angel Flower

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Harry groaned. His sensual wife, Ginny, gave him a kiss on the cheek.

”You know as well as I do that there’s a sacred pureblood ritual where a father is the first man to deflower his daughter when she turns sixteen.” Ginny chided him.

”Ugh, bloody hell. You’re just saying that because you and James are shagging like rabbits.” Harry said, rolling his eyes. Ginny blushed.

”He’s damn sexy, and has a fatter cock than his dad.” Ginny teased. Harry rolled his eyes. 

“Fine. I’ll go deflower Lily.” Harry grumbled, and went to his daughter’s room, and opened the door, and his cock practically instantly hardened. His temptress daughter was wearing a white crop top with some serious cleavage, and what looked like a pair of James’ boxers.

”Are you wearing your brother’s underwear?” Harry blurted. 

”Oh! Didn’t hear you come in, Dad. Yeah, I am, though. It’s a bit comfier. I’m not some perv.” Lily Luna Potter shrugged. Harry chuckled and crossed the room to pull his slender daughter into his arms, and felt her full breasts flatten against him. That’s right, breasts, not tits. Keep things scientific. Yep. 

”You’re aware of the deflowering ritual a father does to his daughter upon sixteen years of age.” Harry started. Lily gasped, and clasped Harry’s hands firmly, and their interlocked hands rested on Lily’s bust, and she was blushing furiously.

”Dad... I’m not a virgin.” Lily whispered. Harry blinked. Then, he squeezed one of Lily’s full tits, and she gasped loudly.

”Dad, why?” Lily gasped.

”Even if I’m not deflowering you, I’m sure as hell gonna fuck you silly!” Harry roared, and ripped James’ underwear off of Lily, and she shrieked as he ripped off her crop top as well, and he planted kisses all over her flawless teen body.

Then, he pulled out his hefty cock. Lily’s eyes widened.

”You’re so big, Daddy...” she whispered, as Harry roughly groped her heavenly tits. 

”I’m going inside.” Harry groaned, and he moved his hands to Lily’s hips, and then he slammed inside her. Her scream filled the household, and Harry started slapping his hips against hers, and Lily’s screams got louder as more of her daddy’s dick filled her up.

———

Lily’s door was cracked open, and Ginny Potter was eagerly peering through the crack, watching her handsome husband fuck their sweet daughter silly. 


	10. THEN Ginny Weasley/Arthur Weasley: Sacred Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two parter. This first chapter which happens in the past is the first time Ginny and Arthur fuck. The next chapter will resume the normal flow of time.

Ginny Weasley, a slender seventeen year old girl, stood at a window, watching the rain fall down down down. Today was her seventeenth birthday, and she was excited because she’d finally be able to say yes to Harry’s marriage proposal, if it ever came. Which she hoped it did. They’d been together (more or less) for two years now, and Ginny had never felt that way about a man until now. 

”Ginny, darling.” a voice cooed, and Ginny turned to see her father. Arthur Weasley was behind her, and he rubbed his hands along Ginny’s shoulders and arms in a slow caress.

”Mm, Daddy. Are you going to give me a massage?” she smiled innocently over her shoulder. 

”I have been sent here to fulfill the sacred ritual of deflowering my daughter.” Arthur grunted, and Ginny shrieked in surprise when she felt her father’s erection against her perky butt.

Arthur practically ripped the clothes off his daughter and ripped off his own clothes, he was just that damn excited. Since about her thirteenth birthday, Arthur’s feelings for Ginny had emerged strongly, and only grown with time as she became more and more gorgeous. Shame that idiot Harry Potter was going to shack up with HIS daughter. Well, unless he fucked her good enough.

Arthur wasted no time in slamming ruthlessly into his daughter, grabbing her slender hips to have a grip as he pounded into her virgin pussy. Ginny’s screams of pleasure and the long moans of ‘Daddy’ only drove Arthur to fuck his temptress daughter harder.

Arthur had never been one to last long, and inside the woman he’s dreamed of for four years, he didn’t last long at all. Ginny cried out loudly as he shot her full of his cum. 

In seconds, he was hard again and started pounding her again. He was using a very strange sexual spell to accomplish this. His hard-ons would keep coming, but the length of time it took for him to cum shortened each time, until eventually he’d be endlessly spraying cum the time was so quick.

———

An hour later, Arthur had reached the hosing part. His cock was endlessly shooting sperm. He shot it all over his daughter’s body, then stuffed it in her pussy and shot her cunt full of his sticky sperm. She had passed out from exhaustion, but Arthur was not disturbed, he had just continued. He flipped over his daughter so he could see her face and gorgeous breasts. He continued to spray cum all over her, and soon she was drenched, head to toe, in her daddy’s sperm. Arthur grabbed his wand and turned off the spell. He promptly collapsed onto the bed, spent. 

———

“Daddy, I’m pregnant.” Those three words changed Arthur’s life forever. 

”With my baby?” Arthur smiled. Ginny nodded. She’d birthed her first two children to Potter. Turns out, Arthur’s one man bukkake had been foiled by contraceptive charms. The pair had fucked numerous times, but Ginny made him use a condom. Except for last time. After having two sons with Harry, maybe she preferred her Daddy after all.

”Yes. My third child is all yours.” Ginny beamed.

———

When Lily Luna Potter was born, Ginny was always wet around her, remembering how amazing it had felt to get bred by her own daddy.


	11. NOW Ginny Weasley/Arthur Weasley and Lily Luna Potter/Arthur Weasley: Daughters

_Disclaimer: This chapter does NOT contain scenes of sex. If that bothers you, don’t read it._

  
Ginny Weasley tiptoed away from the door where her husband was fucking her daughter. Of course, Harry didn’t know that Lily Luna wasn’t his. Hell, even Lily didn’t know. 

Only Ginny and Arthur knew. Their little secret. She reached for her phone and called her daddy. 

”Hello, darling.” Arthur crooned into the phone. Ginny giggled.

”Hi, Daddy.” she said.

”What’s up?” Arthur asked.

”Well... I was wondering if you were interested in me and our daughter popping over to visit you?” Ginny asked innocently.

”Mm, missing your daddy’s cock, huh, baby girl?” Arthur chuckled.

”Yes! I am! Oh, and I should probably tell you. Harry stole Lily’s virginity from you.” Ginny said, fighting a smirk.

”Damn it! You were supposed to stop him!” Arthur chided.

”Sorry, Daddy. I just couldn’t.” Ginny lied. In fact, she’d pestered Harry to do it repeatedly. 

“Bring our daughter up here. I’ll show her a real man’s dick between her legs.” Arthur growled, and hung up.

”Interesting how you referred to Lily as our child when you’re clearly not talking to Dad.” a voice drawled, and Ginny whipped around to see Albus standing in the corner of her bedroom, grinning wickedly.

”Mm, baby, you’ll keep your mouth shut, right?” Ginny pleaded.

”Who knows?” Albus shrugged.

”What do you want?” Ginny rolled her eyes.

”You. I want to breed you. Like Grandpa did.” Albus begged. Ginny considered it.

”Of course, baby. Momma’s pussy is yours to breed. After I get back from my trip.” Ginny agreed. Albus grabbed his wand and muttered a spell, wand pointed at Ginny.

”There. A contraceptive lock. Now only I can take it off you. That way Grandpa won’t steal the womb I’m going to fill.” Albus leered at Ginny’s body. It made Ginny grow fairly wet, actually, seeing her baby boy’s arousal for her. 

———

Ginny and Lily popped out of the fireplace, and Ginny fell into Arthur’s arms. He kissed her strongly on the lips, and Lily gasped. When Ginny could talk again, she grabbed Lily’s hand.

”Lily, meet your real father, Arthur Weasley.” Ginny smiled. Lily looked dizzy, more so when Arthur pulled her tight teenage body in for a kiss.

Lily was wide-eyed when Arthur pulled back.

”So... you’re my real Daddy?” she asked softly. Arthur nodded. She smiled.

—————

**Next chapter:**

**Lily and Arthur share a night of passion.**

**Ron shows up and tries to seduce Ginny.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we’re moving into House of Weasley, which is a separate arc then House of Potter.
> 
> House of Weasley is obviously all about the Weasleys, though the Potters will still be involved, the Weasleys are now the main characters. 
> 
> That means Ginny, Arthur, Lily, Ron, Molly, Charlie, George, Percy, Hugo, Bill, and Victoire. Obviously, much bigger family, so it’s going to be a lot longer. I’m excluding Weasleys by marriage, and the half-Weasley potter kids. 
> 
> Planned pairings:  
Lily/Arthur  
Ginny/Ron  
Ginny/Hugo  
Molly/Ron  
Victoire/Arthur  
Lily/Hugo
> 
> There will be more, but that’s all I’ve got planned for right now.


	12. HOUSE OF WEASLEY

**This marks the official start of ‘House of Weasley’ the second arc in this book. After the Weasley are wrapped up, it’ll be back to mainly Potters, but I just needed a quick break from them. So I pulled Ginny and Lily into the Weasley arc, and now they’re sheaths for Weasley cock, not Potter cock.**

**Weasley Pairings can be suggested down below.**

**Recognized Weasleys:**

**\- Arthur**

**\- Molly**

**\- Bill**

**\- Charlie**

**\- Percy**

**\- George **

**\- Ron**

**\- Ginny**

**\- Victoire**

**\- Lily**

**\- Hugo**

**\- Rose**

**\- Roxanne**


	13. Welcome to the Burrow!

Hermione Weasley leaned unhappily against the fireplace as her family bustled around her. Usually she was pretty excited about the annual summer trip to the Burrow, except this time, Hermione learned that James Severus Potter, her doting nephew who’d finally sated her in bed, something Ron couldn’t do, ever, wasn’t coming. Harry, James, and Albus were going on a camping trip instead, while only Ginny and Lily Luna Potter came to the Burrow. She’s missed James since the day he fucked her roughly. Also, since that day, Rose and Ron had a close bond, always going off to run errands or something. 

Hermione couldn’t help but wonder if she’d caused that. After all, Rose had caught James fucking her, but surely that wasn’t the problem. Right? Hermione’s eyes found her own son, Hugo. Hugo was fifteen, two years younger than seventeen year old Rose, and a year younger than freshly sixteen year old Lily.

Hugo was quite a handsome boy, Hermiome concluded. Before she left Hogwarts, Rose reported that several women had pursued Hugo, but he seemed a little too interested in Daphne Greengrass’ daughter to care. 

”Ready?” Ron asked, coming up behind Rose. Hermione forced a smile and nodded. 

———

Arthur could barely contain his excitement as the whole family (mostly) Flooed in. Ginny and Lily were already there, both of whom had agreed to keep Lily’s paternity secret. Then came Hermiome, Ron, Rose, and Hugo. Arthur’s cock strained at seeing Hermione and Rose, which was why he had a thick blanket over his lap.

Next came Bill and Victoire. Fleur, who Arthur loathed not seeing, was taking care of Dominique and Louis back at Shell Cottage. Fleur was an amazing fuck, and she was always happy to whisk Arthur out to the shed to fuck eagerly. Victoire, who recently celebrated her twenty-third birthday, looked exactly like her mother, a fact Arthur greatly appreciated.

Next came George and Roxanne, the latter of whom was the most out of place looking member of the Weasley clan. She favored Angelina, with her curly hair and light brown skin. She was also extraordinarily hot, and Arthur wished he’d gotten into those panties. She’d just turned 14, and Arthur had long ago decided 14 was the age he felt morally OK with fucking at. Not to say he wouldn’t do 13, but he preferred fourteen as a rule. 

Percy came through alone, followed by Charlie. Molly came into the room, then, carrying a tray of brownies. Arthur supposed she’d aged very well, but seeing all the young girls before him, he didn’t much mind his wife. Victoire sauntered forwards, oozing confidence and sexuality. All her uncles, her cousin, and Arthur were enraptured. 

Bill was fairly oblivious, too consumed with eating a brownie. Of course, he’d worked up a Veela intolerance, so in his mind, Fleur, Victoire, and Dominique were just normal beautiful women. The whole family gathered, Molly welcomed everybody, and Arthur wrapped his arms around his 1/8 Veela granddaughter. She whispered something into his ear, which made his cock stick straight up, and then she walked off, leaving her words rattling in Arthur’s brain as he watched her tease Hugo. 

_Mom told me just how to handle you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House of Weasley has begun!
> 
> The goal is to put out chapters on
> 
> \- Tuesdays  
\- Thursdays  
\- Sundays
> 
> So, I finally finished World without Men, and though its’ sequel, Worlds Collide, started, Son of the King is on hiatus as I write up the special Beach Week event, so I’m going to do House of Weasley while that one’s being written, and then we’ll switch back to Potters, though Weasley characters will be appearing more. 
> 
> Leave a suggestion on what canon Harry Potter character you want to see their child in here, for post-House of Weasley.


	14. The Old Days [Ginny/Ron]

Ginny Potter leaned on the windowsill and watched Lily and Hugo play Quidditch out in the yard. A hand on her shoulder startled her, and she turned around quickly. 

”Hey, sis.” Ron smiled. Ginny relaxed as her brother massaged her shoulders a little before offering her a warm cup of tea.

”Hi, Ron. What brings you here?” Ginny asked. Ron wrapped an arm around her.

”Well, do you remember in the summer before my sixth year, when we got... curious?” Ron asked innocently. Ginny’s cheeks burned red.

”Yes. I do.” she said stiffly.

”Sometimes I miss those old days.” Ron sighed wistfully. Ginny looked at him like he was crazy.

”Ron, we’re both married.” Ginny tried to reason, but a part of her simply scoffed. 

_It didn’t matter you were married when James or Albus were fucking your married pussy silly..._

How Ginny loathed that part of her. Ron slid and arm around her shoulders tightly and leaned in. The siblings kissed hesitantly, but Ginny soon gave into the familiarity of kissing Ron, and the kiss became much more heated. Ginny glanced down at the makeshift Quidditch pitch, where Hermione and Victoire were cheering on Hugo. Ginny couldn’t see Lily’s cheerleaders, but she didn’t particularly care as she let Ron pull her into the broom closet. 

Ron ravenously attacked Ginny’s cleavage as soon as she pulled the door shut, and she gasped. She had to push Ron back a little to pull off her shirt. 

”Your tits are so amazing, Gin.” Ron groaned, grabbing big handfuls of them. Ginny’s hips bucked against Ron’s straining erection and he sucked in his breath, and quickly spun Ginny around, smashing the tits he loved so much against the wall. He hooked his fingers in her tight jeans and yanked them down around her butt. Ron stroked the fabric between her legs, as she heard his shorts being unbuttoned. Ginny’s boxy was quivering as she anticipated her big brother, and Ron slowly teased her panties off of her and pulled both her jeans and her underwear down to her knees, and placed his hands on her hips. 

”Fuck me, big brother.” Ginny begged. Ron obliged, shoving his rock hard cock inside Ginny. He wasn’t as impressive as Harry, or either of her boys, but there was the enticing taboo of fucking her own brother that got her going. 

Ron adapted a steady pace, pounding into her while Ginny braced herself against the closet wall. She was surprised Ron had lasted this long, honestly. Usually, he- Ginny’s thought was cut off by Ron’s cock exploding inside her. Ginny gasped with delight at the volume of cum Ron exploded with. She wondered just how pent up Hermione kept him, and whether or not she could pull this off again.

“Love you, Ginny.” Ron murmured.

”I love you, too, Ron.” Ginny replied. 

———

Roxanne Weasley staggered back from the closet door quietly. The black girl was stunned. Her aunt and uncle (who were brother and sister!) were shagging in a broom closet. That thought brought up enough of Roxanne’s own desires, in particular, her desires about dear old Uncle Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> Hugo/Hermione/Victoire


	15. A/N

**So, I figure I’ll hit the right audience here.   
**

_ **The Veela Lord ** _ **was my first story on this site, and one of my favorites. I love Harry Potter, and there’s so much rich facets of the world that Harry Potter barely touches on. For example, Veela, which sparked that book.**

**But I really want to do another Harry Potter project. For too long, I tried to focus on keeping it in the same universe as that book. I tried something different with _The Chosen One _but that was a fail. I’m seriously debating just deleting that one.   
**

**So, I’ve been considering a fresh take on the HP universe, and wanted to ask the people reading this, who are obviously Harry Potter fans... what would you want to see in this project?**

**By the way, I’m looking for a story-based project, not these pairing chapters, which, by the way, the new one should be very soon. I keep forgetting to write these, whoops.   
**

**But yeah, I have zero specifications for your suggestions, just I’d like to know what the people who would actually read the book wanna see.**

**And here’s a snippet of the next chapter, as a thank you for suggesting. (You did suggest, right?):**

Hugo gaped as his gorgeous mother and his super sexy cousin lifted their shirts up, revealing their beautiful tits to his hungry eyes.


End file.
